La familia alemana
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: Como es Lud y sus hijos? como son sus hijos? las demás naciones igual tendran? - fail summary soy pesima  ;n; en fin disfruten la lectura


Se encontraba el alemán, regresando a su casa de una de las muchas juntas donde el impartía el orden y luego se desplomaba en menos de 3 segundos, no entendía el porque se tomaba la molestia de ponerlos en paz, al llegar estaciono su auto y se bajo dirigiéndose a la puerta

luego se sacar las llaves e introducirlas en el pomo de la puerta la giro y lo único que encontró

…

más desastre...

-Heidi! Te dije que no metas metales en el microondas!-grito exasperado el alemán mientras escuchaba una explosión proveniente de la cocina

entrando a la cocina se lograba ver que tenía cenizas y varios pedazos tanto de comida como metal en la pared y en el piso

-fue un accidente-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara una chica rubia de cabello corto muy parecida a ludwig aunque por ser plana parecía más un chico(si pobre..) con una blusa blanca ahora mancha con algunas cenizas y comida manga larga y unos shorts muy cortos dejando ver sus piernas un tanto escuálidas

-accidente?...accidente fue el segundo que explotaste!-grito un poco exasperado mientras caminaba hacia la menor

-oh, Dad kommen, nicht böse(oh, vamos papá, no te enojes)-respondió mientras bajaba una sarte que cuidaba su cara de los pedazos de metal y cenizas

-como de que no me enoje!, ahora mismo limpias este desastre!-dijo firme mientras veia fijamente a su hija, quien por su parte solo solo puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera haciendo cara de puchero

-y si no lo hago?-le dio una mirada algo retadora al mayor

-...-este solo fruncio un poco el ceño

Luego de unos pocos segundo se encontraba a Heidi limpiando el piso luego de haver quitado pedazos de comida de las paredes

-Bien...ahora Heidi cuando termines de limpiar toma un baño-dijo mientras acomodaba algunas cosas- saldremos más tarde

-salir? -cuestionó aun limpiando- a donde?

-Feliciano nos invito a su casa -dijo mientras daba un suspiro algo cansado- además sabes que le gusta mucho estar aqui, pero ahora el nos invito a cenar

-mutterFeli~-musito feliz la alemana menor produciendo un sonrojo en su padre

-ya-dijo mientras se dirigía a su hija y le revolvia un poco el cabello-termina rápido para no llegar tarde le avisare a tus hermanos, ja?

-ja! -respondió aun limpiando

-bien-termino de acomodar algunas cosas y se dirigió a la sala, encontrando a sus otros 2 hijos, uno de cabello de un tono rubio oscuro y otra chica rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros y un moño negro con rojo del lado izquierdo

-No ahi nada en la tele Derek-dijo la rubia mientras veia a su hermano

-lose..tienes acaso una mejor idea schwester?-pregunto alejando un poco el control remoto

-hmmm...-esta se quedo pensando

-ves? Entonces a seguir viendo la tele-dijo cambiandole de canal y así sucesivamente

-hey! No e dicho mi awesome idea!

-nimodo ya le cambie a la tele

-dame el control!-dijo la rubia tratando de arrebatarle el control a su hermano

-nein!-respondió alejando más el control

-que me lo des bruder! -grito la rubia mientras se levantaba poniendose frente a su hermano

-nein -igual se levanto notando que era más bajito que ella

-nein? -le arrebato el control y ponia sus manos en la cadera, viendolo con algo de desaprovación

-hey! -se quejo el menor haciendo una cara de puchero

-Derek, Alic...-no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio a ambos alemanes pelearse en el suelo por el contro de la tele, solo suspiro resignado

sabía que siempre era lo mismo sus hijos heredaron no tanto la obediencia si no igual la rebeldía de su hermano el cual no faltaba las veces que venía a su casa a ''convivír'' en paz con sus sobrinos

bueno luego de que Ludwig reprendiera a Alice y Derek y les diera un muy largo y estricto sermón sobre como deben comportarse ya que ya estan grandes y deberían madurar

-Bien mejor vayan a alistarse que no quiero que lleguemos tarde-dijo el ojiazul mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con al indice y el pulgar

-Ja!-respondieron en unisono los 3 alemanes menores caminando hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a ecepción de una la mayor de ambos (por así decirlo...)

-Seguro que esta bien que vayamos hoy?-cuestiono un poco la rubia con el moño en el cabello viendo a su padre

-Ja...-miro algo cansado a su hija y solo le puso una mano en el hombro- Feliciano nos invitó y por lo que note...estaba muy feliz de que fueramos-le dio una sonrisa algo calida-es mejor si ya van a alistarse no quiero que vayamos tarde

-Papa ist in ordnung(esta bien papá)-asintió luego camino hacia las escaleras- kesesesese~ -emitió el mismo tic verbal que habia heredado de su tio mientras se dirigía a su habitación dejando en la sala a Ludwig

Mientras el alemán solo se quedo pensando en si era o no una buena idea llevarse consigo a sus 3 -algo problematicos- hijos, a casa de su amigo -por no decir amigo muy intimo- Feliciano Vargas

-Bien...-dio un suspiro cansado- hora de arreglarse...-dicho esto solo subió las escaleras para poder alistarse y así talvez ver algun lado positivo en lo que futuramente podría pasar en casa del italiano...

...o tal vez se lleve una sospresa cuando llegue?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

bien..ese el primer cap creo que esta algo corto...-gota-...

bueno se que no e subido el cap 5 de ''Como llegue a amarte''...

...eso es porque no tengo la musa que me inspiro a ahcer los caps (ni se como escribi esos caps...) aparte ya me graduare así que me tome la molestía de terminar este cap Uu (no digo que no me gute escribir lo hago cuando mi cabeza llena de aire me lo permite ;A; )

en fin sin más que decir espero les guste ;w; ! y me dejen reviews tb respondere sus reviews ;v; ! bien aios gente~


End file.
